Any individual or organization typically has information that is intended to be secret. Controlling the processing and routing of such information can be problematic, especially in the context of data processing systems. Such systems routinely manipulate, store, and move information, including information that may be considered secret. While mechanisms have been devised for the protection of such information in data processing systems, such mechanisms have historically had shortcomings that have left secret information vulnerable to compromise.